For You
by EvilRegal-4ever
Summary: Regina est une jeune fille de haut-rang, amoureuse de son garçon d'écurie. Mais un jour, sa mère la force à se marier avec un puissant Prince nommé David. Regina et lui créent un plan pour être libres: ils organisent un faux mariage, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir avec Daniel. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu. Evil Charming/EvilCharming... ;)
1. Chapter 1

******_FOR YOU_**

Hey! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira! :) Laissez une REVIEW s'il vous plaît! Bonne lecture. ;)

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Regina, lève-toi."

La brunette soupira avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Regina attrapa son oreiller et le posa sur le dos de sa tête, tentant de se rendormir. Cora se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Ensuite elle marcha vers le lit de sa fille et lui enleva son drap de force.

"Mère!" , s'exaspéra Regina.

Cora l'ignora et lui retira le drap complètement, elle lui enleva également son oreiller.

"Lève-toi, une dame doit toujours se lever tôt." , lui dit Cora fermement.

La jeune femme détestait ce genre de discours.

Elle avait tous les jours le droit à ça:

"Regina utilise tes couverts!"

"Regina tiens-toi droite."

"Regina! Une dame digne de ce nom ne dit pas ce genre de choses!"

"Regina ferme ta bouche quand tu manges!"

Sa mère était très à cheval sur ce genre de choses, mais elle s'en contre fichait. Regina devait être parfaite. Et ça l'agaçait... Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre et que quoi qu'elle faisait ce n'était pas assez bien, pour sa mère.

Cora quant à elle était épuisée. Le comportement de Regina l'agaçait, elles étaient des femmes de hauts-rangs pourtant sa fille se conduisait comme une paysanne. Au lieu de d'apprendre les bonnes manières, Regina sortait durant des heures et revenait sale. Malgré toutes les menaces qu'elle lui faisait, sa fille continuait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

"Encore cinq minutes." , marmonna la brunette.

"Non, tu te lèves tout de suite! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai énormément de choses à faire et tu vas m'aider." , dit la veille femme en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de sa fille.

C'était un jour très important pour Regina, plutôt pour Cora. En effet, la vieille femme avait finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait pour sa fille: une rencontre avec un prince.

"Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire... Au pays des rêves." , marmonna la jeune femme à moitié endormie.

"Regina tu vas rencontrer un homme aujourd'hui." , déclara la femme brune.

Cora organisait souvent ce genres de rencontres, au plus grand désarroi de Regina. Celle-ci les haïssait, elle rencontrait souvent des hommes mal-élevés et égoïstes. De vrais porcs.

"Et alors?" , lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Néanmoins cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune. Elle voulait encore profiter de sa jeunesse.

"Et alors?! Voilà deux ans que je te cherche un mari respectable et puissant. Et tous ceux que je t'ai présenté tu les as fait fuir! Quatorze! Tu as fait fuir quatorze hommes, ce n'est pas rien!" , Cora commença à s'énerver face au comportement de sa fille.

Regina prenait tout à la légère et cela exaspérait sa mère.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute." , répondit-elle simplement.

"Écoute-moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. L'homme que tu vas rencontrer aujourd'hui sera ton mari que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est parfait, tu ne peux pas lui dire non."

Regina se redressa immédiatement en réalisant ce que venait de dire sa mère.

"Je ne peux pas me marier avec lui, mère! Je ne le connais pas et je ne l'aime pas! D'ailleurs, personne n'est parfait!" , s'écria Regina.

"Et bien lui, il l'est." , répliqua la veille femme.

"Mère, je ne l'aime pas! Je veux me marier avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour, quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Quelqu'un que je connais! Je ne peux pas me marier avec le premier venu!", hurla-t-elle désespérée.

Cora s'approcha de sa fille et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. Elle plaça une main sur le visage de sa fille et lui chuchota:

"La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, ma chérie."

Regina fut abasourdie, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors ça y était, c'était la fin. Elle allait se marier de force. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour ceci aurait une fin et qu'elle finirait par se marier mais au fond elle gardait espoir. Elle espérait que peut-être un jour Cora changerait. Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas arrivé.

Cora se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle prit la parole:

"Va te laver et habille-toi"

A l'aide de la magie Cora fit voler dans les airs les vêtements de Regina, elle les posa sur les genoux de celle-ci.

"C'est tout de même un Prince que tu vas rencontrer alors soit présentable."

XXXXXXXX

"Votre Majesté, Regina Mills est arrivée. Dois-je la faire entrer?" , demanda la servante.

Le Prince hocha la tête.

Il n'appréciait pas ce genre de rencontres. Mais après la mort de son frère, son père l'obligea à trouver une femme avant de monter sur le trône. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Dés qu'il rencontrait une jeune fille, il trouvait un moyen de s'échapper et il envoyait ses gardes pour la faire sortir. Elles étaient toutes, sans exceptions, égoïstes, mauvaises et matérialistes.

Il se trouvait dans une immense salle, très lumineuse. Une table de bois blanc était présente au centre, sur celle-ci se trouvait plusieurs gâteaux et différentes boissons. A gauche de la table se trouvait une longue banquette de couleur beige. En face, il y avait une cheminée.

Il se dirigea vers la table et se versa un verre d'eau.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

"Votre majesté. La voici." , déclara la servante avant de quitter la pièce.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face, une nouvelle fois, à cette situation tellement agaçante. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se retourna.

Il fut bouche-bée. Se trouvait en face de lui, la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, ils étaient tirés en arrière, lui dégageant le visage. Seulement quelques petites mèches encadrées celui-ci. Elle avait des yeux incroyables, ils étaient bruns. Un brun intense, dans lequel il faillit se perdre. Ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses étaient à tomber, il remarqua rapidement la petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure. La brunette portait une longue robe blanche, dégageant ses épaules. Un bandeau rouge (en accord avec ses lèvres) de satin se trouvait sur l'encolure et sur les extrémités des manches de la robe. Cette jeune femme, encore inconnue, était parfaite à ses yeux.

Après quelques secondes, la brunette prit la parole:

"Écoutez, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me marier avec vous. Je suis ici parce qu'on m'y a obligé."

Le Prince se mit à rire. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était têtue, et cela l'amusait. Habituellement, les femmes qui venaient le voir commençaient toutes leurs phrases par "votre majesté" ou "votre grandeur". Non pas, qu'il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Ces titres l'agaçaient de toute façon.

"Je suis David. Et vous êtes?" , demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle le regarda attentivement, et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt beau. Il avait des yeux bleus azurs et des cheveux blonds. Il portait un pantalon noir en coton et une chemise grise lâche. Rien de très voyant. Regina fut surprise par la gentillesse de cette homme. A chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule avec un homme durant une rencontre, il se jettait sur elle, sans scrupules. Mais celui-ci était différent...

"Regina." , répondit-elle.

Regina. Un nom magnifique tout comme elle, pensa-t-il.

"Et bien Regina, rien ne vous oblige à vous marier avec moi. C'est votre choix et je le respecte. Je ne veux pas vous rendre malheureuse, personne ne mérite une vie pleine de chagrin." , dit David.

Regina fut surprise par sa réponse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière.

"Vous ne comprenez pas, ma mère m'a ordonné de me marier avec vous. Elle m'a déjà présenté à quatorze hommes et je les ai tous fait fuir. Elle n'acceptera pas un autre refus. De plus vous êtes un Prince, vous êtes riche et puissant... Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle recherche." , déclara-t-elle tristement.

Son cœur se serra de douleur en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

"Vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas?" , demanda-t-il doucement.

Regina hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle renifla légèrement avant de reprendre la parole:

"Son nom est Daniel. Et il n'est ni riche ni puissant. En fait, c'est un garçon d'écurie. Mais je l'aime. L'argent ne compte pas pour moi. Malheureusement, ma mère ne pense pas de la même manière."

Un silence prit place entre les deux personnes, jusqu'à ce que David le brisa.

"Je vais vous aider."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle le connaissait à peine, et il était prêt à l'aider.

"Comment?" , demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigea vers la banquette et s'assit, il invita Regina à s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta.

"Vous allez vous marier avec moi." , commença-t-il.

"Quoi?!" , s'exclama-t-elle.

"Laissez-moi finir... Nous allons nous marier mais ce sera faux. Nous organiserons le mariage comme si c'était un vrai, ainsi votre mère pensera que vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous marier. Ensuite, le jour de la lune de miel nous partirons en voyage, c'est ce que nous dirons. Mais nous nous enfuirons. Lorsque nous serons loin du palais, je vous amènerai à Daniel et vous vous enfuirez avec lui, ainsi vous pouvez vivre la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé avec l'amour de votre vie." , expliqua-t-il.

"Vraiment? Vous-vous feriez ça?" , demanda-t-elle époustouflée.

"Bien sûr que oui." , répondit-il en souriant.

Le sourire de Regina l'hypnotisait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Mais vous dans tous ça?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu être Prince, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de quitter tout ça. A vrai dire, c'est un plaisir. J'irai voyager, j'ai toujours voulu parcourir le monde." , répondit-il.

Regina n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Elle allait finalement pouvoir s'échapper. Et tout ça, avec l'aide de David. Elle venait tout juste de le rencontrer mais elle savait déjà qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

"Mais nous devrons être patients. Si je dis à ma mère que je veux me marier avec vous qu'après une seule rencontre, elle se doutera de quelque chose." , expliqua-t-elle.

Perspicace en plus, pensa-t-il. Décidément il était complètement sous son charme.

Il ne l'aidait pas simplement parce qu'elle lui plaisait. Il l'aidait parce qu'il était comme ça. David était quelqu'un de bon. Il n'était pas comme son frère... James était égoïste et assoiffé de pouvoir. Sa mort avait rendu heureux plus d'un.

"Dans ce cas, nous aurons plusieurs "rendez-vous" avant le mariage." , déclara-t-il.

Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas était prêt à l'aider, à n'importe quel prix. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Alors peut-être qu'elle vivrait heureuse... Elle s'était toujours dit qu'un jour elle allait fuir avec Daniel, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire. Sa mère était très dangereuse. Elle savait bien que Cora était prête à tout pour qu'elle devienne puissante.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Regina prit dans ses bras David et l'embrassa.

"Merci, du fond du cœur!" , s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie.

Le cœur de David rata un battement, à son geste. Il se sentait tellement bien, il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il l'appréciait déjà.

Il enroula ses bras dans le bas de son dos et lui répondit:

"Je vous en prie Regina"

XXXXXXXX

Après sa rencontre avec David Regina rentra chez elle, un sourire cloué sur le visage. Elle était tellement heureuse, tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, allait bientôt se produire.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et entra. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla et prit un long bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il était temps de dîner. Elle enfila une robe et alla dans la salle à manger. Sa mère et son père étaient déjà présents, ils parlaient d'un certain Roi qui était ruiné. Regina ne prêtait pas attention à leur discussion, elle était bien trop occupée à imaginer sa vie avec Daniel...

Combien aurait-elle d'enfants? Elle s'était toujours dit que plus en elle aurait plus elle serait heureuse. Elle adorait les enfants, qu'ils soient grands ou petits. Après s'être enfuit, Daniel et elle iraient construire une petite maison en bois près d'une rivière, ils se baigneraient souvent là-bas, en hiver comme en été. Elle aurait un potager, pleins de fruits et de légumes, dont elle s'occuperait avec lui chaque jour. Elle s'imaginait tellement de choses et tout ça la rendait heureuse.

Elle souriait bêtement et sa mère l'avait remarqué.

"Regina, tout va bien?" , demanda Cora.

La jeune femme fut sortit de ses pensées, elle sourit à sa mère et hocha la tête.

"Comment s'est passée cette rencontre?" , demanda Cora.

Regina attrapa son verre d'eau et but avant de répondre.

"Assez bien..." , répondit-elle.

A ces mots, Cora fut folle de joie. En effet, après chaque rencontre Regina était folle de rage et s'enfermait dans sa chambre durant des heures. Mais ce soir, c'était complètement différent. La brunette était détendue et souriante.

"Tu es en sûre?" , demanda Henry.

Regina vit dans les yeux de son père de la peur. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et répondit:

"Absolument."

Après quelques secondes de silence Cora se leva et se dirigea vers Regina. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit:

"Je suis tellement fière de toi."

Regina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Cela faisait une dizaine d'année que sa mère ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Elle fut chamboulée, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle oublia totalement que ceci n'était pas réel. Sa mère était heureuse parce qu'elle allait finalement se marier, mais le mariage n'était qu'une tromperie.

Elle embrassa sa mère en retour et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota:

"Merci maman."

Après quelques secondes, Cora se détacha et reprit sa place.

Ils commencèrent à manger leur plat. Ils dînèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que sa mère prit la parole:

"Si tout c'est bien passé, cela signifie qu'il y aura un mariage..." , déclara-t-elle sournoisement.

Regina avala la dernière bouchée de son plat et répondit:

"Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me connaître d'avantage, avant tout."

Cora hocha la tête. Elle était d'accord avec ceci, tant que sa fille se mariait avec lui, cela lui convenait.

"Très bien." , déclara-t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alors?! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous savez quoi faire hein... :D J'adore les reviews! :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel!" , appela-t-elle.

Regina entra dans les écuries avec un immense sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Elle allait raconter à Daniel leur plan et elle avait hâte de savoir comment il allait réagir.

"Daniel? Où es-tu?"

Le jeune homme blond sortit d'un box et le referma. Il sourit à Regina et s'approcha d'elle, ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser était doux et lent, ils prenaient leur temps, comme à chaque fois.

"Tu m'as manqué..." , avoua le garçon d'écurie.

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre la parole:

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer."

Son sourire s'agrandit en laissant planer le suspense. Daniel, quant à lui, était perdu. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait lui annoncer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" , demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme brune se mit à rire, elle était très excitée à l'idée de lui appendre la nouvelle.

"Nous allons pouvoir vivre ensemble!"

Cette fois ci, Daniel se mit à sourire fougueusement. Elle le prit dans ses bras ensuite elle se détacha et lui expliqua:

"J'ai rencontré un Prince, son nom est David. Et il va nous aider à nous enfuir!"

Il fut sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

"Mais, comment?" , demanda-t-il.

"Et bien, je vais me marier avec lui mais ce sera faux. Nous allons organiser un faux mariage et le jour de la lune de miel nous partirons en voyage, quand on sera loin du palais il m'amènera à toi et nous partirons toi et moi, pour vivre la vie dont nous avons toujours rêvé."

Elle était folle de joie, un immense sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Daniel.

"Tu n'es pas heureux?" , demanda-t-elle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Regina était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il était censé être heureux. Lui qui disait toujours qu'un jour ils allaient vivre ensemble. Mais maintenant c'était différent, elle avait l'impression qu'il était-

"Tu vas te marier avec lui?!" , s'écria-t-il.

Elle fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi énervé. Il ne tenait pas en place.

"Daniel, je viens de t'expliquer. Ce sera faux. De plus tout ça est pour que l'on soit ensemble." , dit-elle d'un voix douce.

Il se mit à rire, non pas parce que c'était drôle, mais parce qu'il était fou de rage.

"Comment sais-tu qu'il fera ce qu'il t'a dit?! Tu ne le connais même pas!", hurla-t-il.

"J'ai confiance en lui!" , s'écria-t-elle.

"Quand l'as-tu rencontré?", demanda-t-il froidement.

"Hier." , répondit Regina la mâchoire serrée.

"Oh, et tu as déjà confiance en lui... Comment sais-tu qu'il fera ce qu'il t'a dit?", demanda-t-il.

"Je le sais, tout simplement." , lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte! C'est complètement insensé! Et s'il te ment?! Comment vas-tu faire? D'ailleurs, tu vas rester avec lui?"

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il était jaloux et il avait peur de la perdre. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui prit les mains.

"Regarde-moi." , chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne voulait pas au début mais ensuite il s'exécuta. Il leva les yeux et fut accueillit par ceux de Regina, remplis d'amour et d'affection.

"Je t'aime. Et tu le sais. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai autant confiance." , commença-t-elle.

A ces mots, il se calma légèrement.

"Je sais que ça paraît complètement stupide, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. David n'est pas comme les autres prince. Il a dit qu'il allait m'aider pour que l'on puisse être ensemble, et je sais qu'il le fera. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance.", lui dit-elle gentiment.

Il secoua la tête et tint ses mains, il les pressa doucement et dit:

"J'ai confiance en toi Regina. Mais pas en lui."

Elle se mit à rire silencieusement. Il réagissait tel un enfant et cela l'amusait.

"Et bien, j'ai confiance en lui. Et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil."

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime." , lui dit-il.

"Je sais..." , chuchota-t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina revenait de sa leçon d'équitation avec Daniel, et elle était exténuée. En rentrant chez elle, elle retira sa veste violette. Elle portait une chemise grise et un pantalon noir assorti à ses bottes. Elle entra dans salle à manger, elle s'assit sur la banquette et se reposa durant quelques minutes. Ensuite, elle prit un livre et commença à le lire.

"Regina, comment s'est passée ta leçon?" ,demanda Cora en entrant dans la pièce.

"Très bien, merci." , répondit-elle avant de se remettre à lire.

Cora prit place à côté de sa fille et elle se mit à lire un livre également. Elles furent tellement prises par la lecture qu'elles ne faillirent pas entendre le coup à la porte. Une servante alla l'ouvrir et fit entrer la personne. C'était un garde royal, il se dirigea vers Cora et Regina puis il parla.

"Bonjour, mesdames. Je suis un des garde du Prince David."

Il tourna la tête vers Cora et dit:

"Sa Majesté souhaiterait prendre votre fille, pour l'après-midi."

Cora fut sous choc, elle était folle de joie. Regina quant à elle, ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression de sa mère.

"Regina, va te préparer. Met une robe." , dit Cora à sa fille.

La jeune femme brune était prête à y aller jusqu'à ce que le garde prit la parole:

"Restez comme vous êtes. Votre tenue est parfaite, pour ce que sa Majesté a prévu."

Regina hocha la tête et se demandait bien ce qu'il avait prévu. Une balade en forêt? Elle était folle de joie à l'idée de sortir avec David.

Et puis ce n'était pas un vrai rendez-vous... Elle se calma rapidement après cette pensée.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre." , déclara le garde.

Arrivé dehors le garde dit:

"J'espère que vous savez monter à cheval."

Elle franchit la porte et lorsqu'elle vit deux chevaux elle comprit.

"Excusez-moi, mais je préfère prendre ma jument. Elle est dans l'étable, je vais la chercher." , lui dit-elle sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer.

Elle se mit à courir vers l'écurie et prit Rocinante. Elle monta dessus et se mit à galoper à vive allure vers le garde.

"Allons-y." , déclara-t-elle en souriant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Ce coin de la forêt était magnifique, il y avait des fleurs absolument partout. C'était calme et on pouvait entendre l'eau couler sur les rochers, ce n'était pas fort mais elle arrivait à l'entendre. Il y avait également des animaux, des oiseaux et des lièvres.

Après quelques secondes, elle vit David. Il était en train de caresser son cheval, qui d'ailleurs était splendide. Il était gris et avait les pattes blanches. Ensuite, David leva la tête, il la regarda et lui sourit. Pendant ce temps, le garde s'éloigna, leur laissant plus d'intimité.

Regina s'approcha un peu plus de David et lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse descendre. Elle roula des yeux mais elle accepta quand même sa main, cela le fit rire.

"Regina, est-ce votre cheval?" , demanda-t-il époustouflé.

Rocinante était magnifique. Elle avait des jambes musclées et un pelage parfait. Il était subjugué par la beauté du cheval.

"Oui." , répondit-elle en riant de son comportement.

"Il est magnifique." , chuchota-t-il.

"Elle." , corrigea-t-elle.

Il se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

"Elle est magnifique. C'est une jument." , lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

Elle se retourna vers le cheval de David et le caressa.

"Quel est son nom?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Il s'appelle Éclair. Je sais c'est un nom stupide mais-

-Non pas du tout, ça lui va parfaitement."

Elle se mit à lui sourire et il fut une nouvelle fois sous son charme. Elle devait avouer aussi qu'elle appréciait David, pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

"Que diriez-vous de faire une balade?" , proposa David.

"A une seule condition..." , déclara-t-elle sournoisement.

"Et quelle est-elle?" , demanda-t-il en riant.

"Que l'on se tutoie. Après tout, nous allons nous marier n'est-ce pas?" , lui dit-elle en riant.

Il se mit à rire avec elle, "Très bien, j'accepte."

"Allons-y."

Elle monta sur son cheval et ils commencèrent à marcher. Ils parlaient de leurs vies respectives et à quel pont ils avaient hâte de partir loin d'ici.

"As-tu déjà été amoureux?" , demanda-t-elle.

Il fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il arrêta sa marche. Des souvenirs douloureux refirent surface.

"Je-je suis désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû en parler..." , dit-elle rapidement en voyant l'expression de David.

Il lui fit un triste sourire, et dit:

"Non ce n'est rien..."

Il se remit à marcher et commença à parler:

"J'ai déjà été amoureux oui. Une seule fois et j'étais follement amoureuse d'elle. Son nom était Blanche-Neige."

"Comment l'as-tu rencontré?" , demanda-t-elle.

"C'est une longue histoire..." , soupira-t-il.

"Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps." , lui dit-elle en riant.

"Mon frère jumeau James avait-", commença-t-il.

"Attend, quoi?! Tu as un un frère jumeau?!" , s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire face à son comportement.

"Oui, mais il est mort."

Voyant l'expression de Regina il reprit la parole:

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'étais pas très proche de lui de toute façon."

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à qu'il reprenne la parole:

"Blanche était la fiancée de James. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était un mariage arrangé. De plus il ne se cachait pas, il la trompait et elle le savait. Au fur et à mesure, nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nous avions décidé de nous enfuir, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous. Mais elle n'est jamais venu... Et quand je suis rentré au palais, on m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu."

Son histoire toucha Regina. En le regardant elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait dû souffrir. Mais il avait bon cœur, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait en trouver une autre. Après tout, il était beau, gentil et attentionné. Elle l'appréciait énormément.

"Et toi avec Daniel?" , demanda-t-il en la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de commencer:

"Je connais Daniel depuis que je suis petite. Ses parents étaient nos servants, ensuite il est devenu notre garçon d'écurie, c'est lui qui m'a appris à monter. Nous étions des amis très proches, mais je l'ai toujours aimé en secret, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Un jour, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et il s'est avéré qu'il ressentait la même chose. Je suis follement amoureuse de lui. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement remarqué la couleur de ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques. C'est comme si j'étais tombée amoureuse de ses yeux."

Elle se mit à rire en se rappelant comment elle avait réagit lorsqu'elle avait appris que Daniel l'aimait également. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et elle avait partagé son premier baiser.

"Mon père m'a toujours dit que lorsque l'on cherche l'amour et que l'on tombe amoureux de leurs yeux cela signifie que cet amour est éternel. Les yeux sont une des rares choses qui ne vieillissent pas sur notre corps, donc lorsque l'on tombe amoureux des yeux d'une personne, on est amoureux pour toujours." , expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se mit à le regarder et elle il lui souriait, il lui rendit son sourire. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se perdit dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient bleus et intenses. Elle pourrait s'y perdre... Et sans s'en rendre compte elle dit:

"Tu as des yeux magnifiques..."

Après l'avoir dit, elle se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre, elle était mal à l'aise.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça." , reprit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il se mit à rire légèrement et répondit:

"Tout va bien, je suis flatté. Surtout venant d'une jeune femme comme toi."

Après quelques secondes de silence maladroit, David reprit la parole:

"Il y a une chose que je déteste."

Elle fronça les sourcils à son changement brutal de ton.

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas être libre. Mon père dirige ma vie toute entière et cela depuis des années. Quoi que je fasse il n'est pas satisfait. Il pense que je suis encore un enfant.." , dit-il.

Il avait l'air fatigué de tout ça... A vrai dire, Regina se reconnut dans ses paroles. Elle avait un point commun avec lui, après tout.

"C'est exactement pareil avec ma mère. Elle dirige absolument tout, je ne peux prendre aucune décision. C'est elle qui m'envoyait pour rencontrer des hommes. Ils étaient tous écœurants et mal-élèvés. Il n'y a que toi qui est différent. Tu es Prince pourtant tu n'es pas prétentieux."

Il se mit à rire, et répondit:

"James était comme ça. Il était égocentrique et assoiffé de pouvoir. Je pense qu'il aurait été capable de me tuer pour qu'il puisse monter sur le trône."

"Comment est-il mort?" , demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il descendit de son cheval et l'invita à faire de même, elle s'exécuta.

"Il fut tué lors d'une guerre contre les ogres."

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se mirent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvèrent un arbre assez épais pour y attacher leurs rênes. Ils s'éloignèrent de celui-ci et se mirent à marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin où le sol de la forêt était recouvert d'un un tapis de bleuet. David se pencha et il en cueillit une qui était d'un bleu-ciel, légèrement pâle. Exactement la couleur qu'adorait Regina. Il lui tendit la fleur. Elle l'accepta et sourit.

"J'adore cette couleur, merci." , chuchota-t-elle avant de humer l'odeur de la fleur.

Il lui fit une révérence et dit:

"Avec plaisir."

Elle explosa de rire à son geste.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Après son "rendez-vous" avec David, Regina rentra chez elle. Il faisait presque nuit. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusée avec lui. Elle aimait parler avec lui de tout et n'importe quoi. En entrant chez elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Elle retira ses bottes et prépara d'autres vêtements car elle avait l'intention de prendre un bain. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et la regarda durant quelques secondes. Regina sourit à sa mère et posa ses vêtements sur son lit. Elle se doutait bien que Cora était ici pour lui poser des questions.

"Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous?" , demanda sa mère.

"C'était formidable." , répondit Regina.

Sa mère hocha la tête et sourit.

"Où t'a-t-il emmené?" , demanda-t-elle.

"Nous étions dans la forêt. Dans un coin merveilleux. Il y avait des fleurs partout, d'ailleurs nous somme tombés sur un immense tapis de bleuet. Et il m'a donné ça."

Elle lui montra la fleur qui était dans ses cheveux.

"Elle est magnifique..." , chuchota Cora en prenant la fleur dans ses mains.

"Oui elle l'est." , dit Regina en souriant à sa mère sincèrement.

La brunette eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que Cora pouvait être une mère formidable. Depuis qu'elle savait que Regina avait l'intention de se marier avec un Prince.

La vieille femme était plus sympathique avec sa fille. Elle la laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se doutait bien que Cora faisait tout ça pour son bien. Mais d'un côté, c'était exténuant. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, simplement parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas à ses attentes.

De toute manière, elle allait bientôt quitter cette vie. Même si ses parents allaient lui manquer, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'ai plusieurs choses prévu pour cette histoire et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous l'appréciez! :)

Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez une review, elles me sont indispensables! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Voici un nouveau chapitre, et comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez! La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

David n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Regina après leur rendez-vous, elle était dans ses pensées à chaque instant. Cette semaine fut extrêmement difficile pour lui car il avait des milliers de choses à faire mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Il voulait la revoir, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait décidé de lui faire une surprise. Il était en route avec ses gardes pour aller la voir et elle n'en savait rien. Il s'était habillé avec soin pour lui plaire, il portait un pantalon en coton noir, des bottes noires également et un chemiser gris et argenté, en accord avec sa cape. Il était impatient et surexcité à l'idée de la revoir, il avait l'air d'un enfant.

"Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous?" , demanda-t-il à l'un de ses gardes à travers la vitre de son carrosse.

"Dans une dizaine de minutes, votre majesté." , répondit le garde.

Le prince tourna la tête et commença à admirer le paysage à travers sa vitre. Il avait très hâte car il avait décidé de lui faire sa demande aujourd'hui. Il avait amené la bague, elle devait simplement être d'accord. Si elle était prête alors il lui ferait la demande mais dans le cas contraire il ne la ferait pas. Il attendrait encore quelques temps.

Soudainement, le carrosse s'arrêta. Au début, il pensait qu'il y avait un problème, mais lorsqu'il vit la demeure en face de lui il comprit qu'il était en fait arrivé à destination. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un mélange de joie et d'excitation. En prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit la porte lui même et fut accueilli par le visage de son garde qui voulait la lui ouvrir, apparemment. Il descendit du carrosse et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Arrivé en face de celle-ci, il frappa deux fois. Après quelques secondes, une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir.

"Bonjour, est-ce que Regina est ici?" , demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

La servante hocha la tête incapable de parler. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Prince d'aussi près et elle était très impressionnée. Elle se décala, laissant à sa majesté de la place pour entrer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, le rouge lui montait aux joues, la faisant paraître mal à l'aise.

Après quelques secondes, Cora entra dans le salon le nez dans la paperasse. La jeune femme brune ignorait totalement qui était là.

"Aurora, qui est-ce?" , demanda la maîtresse de maison sans lever la tête.

La servante fut incapable de lui répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler.

"Ma-madame c'est... C'est-"

Cora s'impatienta, décidément même répondre à une question, Aurora n'arrivait pas à le faire.

"C'est qui?!" , s'écria-t-elle.

Cora leva la tête, les sourcils froncés, en attente du réponse. Elle se retourna et fut accueillie par le visage souriant du Prince. Lorsqu'elle le vit, sa mâchoire chuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir le Prince ici. C'était maintenant elle qui rougissait.

Le Prince gloussa et s'avança vers elle, il lui prit la main et la baisa délicatement.

"Votre- votre majesté... Que faites-vous ici?" , demanda-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

Le Prince lui lâcha la main et se redressa.

"Appelez-moi David." , dit-il fermement, "Et je suis ici pour voir Regina." , finit-il dans un ton plus sympathique.

Cora se mit à sourire à pleines dents en réalisant qu'il était là pour sa fille et que leur relation était donc sérieuse.

"Va chercher Regina." , ordonna-t-elle à sa servante.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se précipita vers les escaliers, à gauche du salon.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie." , proposa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Regina.

"Fiona!" , s'écria Cora.

Une jeune femme rousse entra dans la pièce, et dit:

"Oui madame."

Cora s'approcha d'elle lentement tout en s'adressant au Prince et à ses gardes.

"Prépare pour ses messieurs, qui doivent sûrement être assoiffés, du café et du thé. Amène également du vin rouge pour sa majesté."

David roula des yeux en l'entendant utiliser son titre malgré le fait qu'il lui avait dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Regina avait raison, Cora était très stricte, il pouvait le voir à la façon dont se comportaient ses servantes.

"Merci mais je ne bois pas." , déclara-t-il simplement.

Cora ricana et posa une main sur sa hanche.

"C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un homme me dire qu'il ne boit pas d'alcool."

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince, suivit d'un léger rire.

"Eh bien, dorénavant vous saurez que je ne suis pas comme la plupart des hommes. Je ne bois pas énormément. Et surtout pas lorsque je suis sur le point de voir ma bien-aimée."

La veille femme hocha la tête en compréhension, elle devait avouer que Regina était vraiment chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné.

"Que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé à la camomille? Je précise que la camomille vient du jardin." , lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

"J'aimerai beaucoup." , répondit-il.

La servante s'éclipsa pour se mettre au travail. Cora s'assit sur une chaise en velours de couleur prune, et fixa le jeune homme en face d'elle.

"Vous aimez Regina? Je veux dire vous l'aimez vraiment?" , demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

David se mit à réfléchir, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement. Regina et lui n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il devait dire lorsque quelqu'un lui posait une question sur leur relation. Alors il décida d'y répondre naturellement.

"Je comprends que vous doutiez de ça car souvent les mariages arrangés rendent les personnes concernées malheureuses, même si pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas mariés. Mais je suis heureux malgré ça, Regina n'est pas comme la plupart des autres femmes, elle est drôle et attentionnée, elle me rend heureux tout simplement. Alors oui, je l'aime et plus que n'importe quoi."

Ces mots quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ça ne sonnait pas faux pour lui, au contraire il avait l'impression que c'était normal. Ça semblait naturel.

Après quelques secondes, la voix de Regina se fit entendre. Elle descendait les escaliers et parlait avec la servante, apparemment elle ne savait pas qu'il était là...

"Aurora! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" , demanda Regina.

La servante tenait la jeune femme brune par la main.

"Suivez-moi mademoiselle! Il est là, en bas, il vous attend!" , s'exclama-t-elle.

Regina ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi parlait-elle? Qui était là?

"Qui? Qui est là? Aurora, répond-moi!" , lui dit-elle.

Arrivée en bas, Aurora lui lâcha la main, et elle leva la tête.

David. David était là, un doux sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres rouges. Le même sourire qu'il reproduit en la voyant, il se leva de la banquette.

Elle était magnifique comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et légèrement bouclés, elle portait une longue robe d'un violet pâle. Un ruban blanc était attaché autour de sa taille, pour accentuer celle-ci.

"David.", lâcha-t-elle incapable de croire qu'il était venu la voir.

"Regina." , dit-il en riant légèrement.

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, un sourire ludique sur le visage:

"Eh bien, je suis ici parce que je voulais te voir. Est-ce égoïste de ma part?" , demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Regina se mit à rire, et entra dans son jeu. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il agissait de cette manière.

Cora, quant à elle, était très attentive à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir à la façon dont ils avaient de se comporter qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment.

"Non pas du tout. " , répondit la jeune femme.

La jeune femme brune s'avança de quelques pas pour être entre David et sa mère.

"J'imagine que tu as fait connaissance avec ma mère." , déclara-t-elle en riant.

Il s'avança et lui prit la main délicatement. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement à son geste, sa main était grande et rugueuse mais son toucher était doux et chaleureux.

"Oui, et je peux te dire que maintenant je sais d'où te viens cet entêtement..." , dit-il sournoisement en riant .

Regina se mit à rire avec lui et lui lâcha la main. Elle le pointa du doigt et dit:

"Sois sur tes gardes. Charrier une femme Mills va te coûter très cher, même si tu es un Prince."

Cora ne pût s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression de David. Il était offusqué et surpris à la fois cependant il portait un sourire ludique.

Regina n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Sa mère, Cora, était en train de rire, sincèrement. Cora ne riait que très rarement et lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était souvent pour se moquer d'autres personnes, ce n'était donc pas un vrai rire, comme celui que venait d'entendre Regina. Elle fut troublée, elle se trouva paralysée, incapable de parler, fixant sa mère avec choc. David avait remarqué son changement de comportement brutal, il décida de répliquer pour éviter que Cora ne pose de questions qui les mettraient mal à l'aise.

"Je m'excuse, je m'excuse mesdames... Plus jamais je n'oserai me moquer de vous." , taquina-t-il.

David passa sa main autour de la taille de Regina pour la sortir de cette phase. Elle fut surprise de le voir si proche d'un seul coup. Elle revint à la normale après quelques secondes, lorsque Cora dit:

"Regina, si tu faisais visiter la maison à sa maje-, à David."

Regina hocha la tête et s'éloigna de sa mère avec David. Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'écurie.

"Merci, pour tout à l'heure." , lui dit-elle en entrant dans l'étable.

David lui offrit un sourire compatissant, et déclara:

"Pas de problème."

Elle savait qu'il ne lui avait pas posé de questions mais elle voulait se confier, elle avait besoin de se débarrasser de ce poids. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tout en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, et reprit la parole.

"Je- j'étais juste très troublée après qu'elle ait rit. Pour la première fois, elle montrait qu'elle était heureuse. Je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de l'entendre rire, et lorsqu'elle rit ce n'est pas un rire sincère, ni un rire qui vient du cœur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle- elle a ri comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Et je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir entendue, habituellement elle est aigre et tellement sévère avec moi. Mais depuis qu'elle sait que je vais me marier, elle est devenue gentille et elle me donne plus de libertés. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ça..."

Le Prince avait écouté attentivement chaque mot que prononçait la jeune femme, la façon dont sa voix se brisait sur certains mots parce qu'elle était très émue. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement, il décida donc de parler simplement sans trop réfléchir.

"Regina, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Parfois, tu doutes de son amour envers toi. Mais sache que peu importe ce qu'elle te dit ou ce qu'elle fait, elle t'aime. Tu es sa seule fille, et je suis certain qu'elle t'aime du plus profond de son cœur. Même si par moment elle cache ses émotions. Tu dois simplement profiter de ces rares moments où elle les montre."

Regina chuchota un fragile "merci" et prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de se calmer.

"Où est Rocinante?" , demanda-t-il après quelques secondes en tentant de changer de sujet.

Elle s'avança vers le boxe où se trouvait la jument et y entra.

"La voilà." , déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se mit à caresser Rocinante affectueusement, en souriant à David, qui la fixait.

"Comment as-tu eu Rocinante?" , demanda-t-il.

"Rocinante est ma meilleure amie elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Mon père me l'a offert lorsque j'avais six ans pour mon anniversaire. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, il savait bien que j'adorais les chevaux. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'en offrir un. Au début elle n'était qu'un poulain mais avec le temps elle est devenue une jument incroyable. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêvé d'une meilleure partenaire." , répondit-elle.

Elle se mit à sourire à David, qui ne pût s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire en retour.

"Regina, je suis désolé." , commença-t-il, "Pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je me suis dit que si nous agissions comme un vrai couple, ce serait mieux. Je sais-"

"Non, non. Tout va bien, tu as fais la bonne chose. Et tu as raison, si nous agissons comme si nous nous aimons vraiment ils penseront que nous avons vraiment l'intention de nous marier." , le coupa-t-elle.

Ils sortirent du box et se dirigèrent vers la porte des écuries.

"Où est Daniel? Si j'ai bien compris il travaille ici, alors pourquoi il n'est pas là?" , demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Regina fronça les sourcils à ses questions subites. Ce n'était pas le genre de David de poser des questions comme ça.

"Eh bien, il est en repos. Il a un jour de congé par semaine et il décide lui même quand est ce qu'il le prend." , répondit la jeune femme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, comme vous pouvez le voir me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez. La suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, j'essaierai de la poster la semaine prochaine. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues! Bonne lecture! :)

XXXXXXXXXX

David et Regina étaient maintenant sortis de l'étable. Ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin. Ils riaient et parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi.

David se rappela rapidement pourquoi il était venu ici: la demande en mariage. Il était temps de lui dire.

"Regina?" , appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, un doux sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

"Je... Je suis venu ici pour une bonne raison." , commença-t-il.

La jeune femme brune fronça les sourcils à son changement brutal d'humeur.

"Eh bien, je suis ici pour te faire la demande en mariage. Évidemment si tu ne veux pas pour le moment, si tu ne te sens pas prête, je peux encore attendre. Ce n'est pas un problème." , expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration:

"Je suis prête." , dit-elle fermement. "Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous aurons ce que nous voulons." , finit-elle doucement.

David lui offrit un immense sourire. Il allait lui faire sa demande et il était très excité.

Après quelques secondes de marche silencieuse, Regina s'arrêta en face d'un immense pommier, celui-ci possédait d'incroyables pommes rouge-sang. Elle l'admirait avec fierté. Un léger sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

"Tu aimes les pommes?" , demanda-t-elle subitement.

David, qui était en train d'admirer l'arbre, tourna la tête vers la droite, là où se trouvait Regina.

"Oui, pourquoi?" , demanda le prince.

Regina cueillit une pomme et la tendit à David, celui-ci la prit et mordit sauvagement dedans. Sa réaction la fit rire.

"J'adore les pommes, également. Quand ma mère était enceinte, mon père a planté cet arbre car elle avait souvent envie de pommes, mais pas n'importe quelles sortes de pommes. Elle voulait des pommes rouges et à cette époque mon père adorait jardiner, il a donc planté cet arbre. Ma mère n'aime pas énormément les pommes rouges mais durant sa grossesse elle ne mangeait que ça. Quand j'avais trois ans, mon père m'a raconté l'histoire du pommier. Et on avait pris l'habitude de s'en occuper ensemble. On se réveillait tôt le matin et on cueillait des pommes durant toute la matinée, ensuite il prenait son cheval, je montais avec lui et on allait les manger dans la forêt. Il y avait aussi une rivière absolument magnifique, on s'y baignait pendant des heures... C'était merveilleux."

David était très touché qu'elle partageait ce genre de choses avec lui. Il plaça sa main dans son dos et le frotta affectueusement.

"Mais en grandissant ma mère est devenue extrêmement sévère avec moi et avec mon père également. Elle ne me laissait plus faire ça avec lui. Elle lui interdisait de sortir avec moi car je devais travailler au lieu de m'amuser. J'étais furieuse, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Si seulement elle agissait comme une mère avec moi... J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette à ses yeux. Elle ne me considère pas comme sa fille." dit-elle tristement.

David lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Cora par la fenêtre, qui était en train de les observer. Il prit les mains de la jeune femme brune et la regarda dans les yeux, avant de dire:

"Ta mère nous observe par la fenêtre. Je pense qu'il est temps. Tu es prête?"

La jeune femme prit une fragile inspiration et dit:

"Oui. Tu as raison, il est temps."

David sortit la boîte, en cristal, et se mit à genoux en face d'elle. Le cœur de Regina battait la chamade, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle avait peur... Et David le sentait, c'est pourquoi il lui offrit une rassurant sourire. Un triste rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brunette, elle prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de se calmer.

Il ouvrit lentement la boîte:

"Regina Mills, voulez-vous m'épouser?" , demanda-t-il.

Elle était troublée et il le voyait. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère: il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se mit à rire. Elle hocha la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante:

"Oui, je le veux."

Elle lui tendit sa main et il plaça délicatement la bague à son annulaire gauche. Le bijou était resplendissant, la bague était en or blanc, des petits diamants entouraient le joyau, mais un plus grand était présent au centre de celui-ci. Le bijou n'avait rien d'extravagant, mais il était sublime. Elle l'adorait.

David l'avait choisi avec soin, il voulait absolument que la bague lui plaise, et il espérait qu'il avait réussi.

Il se leva, s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu seras bientôt libre." , lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

La jeune femme acquiesca silencieusement, en espérant qu'il avait raison.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bientôt cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la demande de David. Cora avait été aux anges lorsqu'elle avait appris que le Prince avait fait sa demande à sa fille. Henry, quant à lui, n'avait pas réagi de la même manière. Il était rentré quelques heures après le départ de David et il avait été énervé lorsque Cora lui avait annoncé que David et Regina étaient maintenant fiancés. Il aurait voulu parler à l'homme qui prochainement partagerait la vie de sa fille. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas rencontré le prince. Il espérait qu'il le ferait avant la demande, mais les choses étaient allées dans un autre sens.

Regina était plutôt silencieuse ces derniers temps. Elle ne parlait plus vraiment et elle restait la journée toute entière dans sa chambre. Elle ne sortait que très rarement. La jeune femme venait tout juste de réaliser qu'elle allait bientôt quitter ses parents et cela l'avait frappé violemment. Bien que sa mère était insupportable et lui faisait vivre un calvaire et que son père était systématiquement absent, c'est à dire jamais là lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui, elle aimait ses parents profondément. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses parents. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle avait fait son choix. Et, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, c'était ce qu'elle espérait en tous cas. Elle pourrait avoir sa liberté. Elle pourrait être heureuse.

Ce matin là, Regina s'était réveillée avec la ferme intention de ne plus se laisser abattre. Certes elle allait quitter ses parents mais en contre partie elle vivrait avec Daniel. Et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux.

Elle avala son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea ensuite vers l'écurie.

Lorsqu'elle vit Daniel un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme était en train de nettoyer des bottes à l'aide d'une brosse, il était assis sur un tabouret. Elle toqua légèrement sur la porte pour signaler sa présence, le jeune homme releva la tête et lui sourit amoureusement. Il posa la brosse et se leva. Elle le rencontra à mi-chemin. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement durant quelques secondes. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et reposa sa tête contre son front.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt?" , chuchota-t-il.

Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre la chamade. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait douté. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'une part d'elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui: elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire du mal si elle lui disait. De toute manière c'était trop tard...

"J'étais simplement... Occupée." , répondit-elle.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa sa main gauche, sur celle de Daniel qui était sur son visage.

Le regard du jeune homme fut attiré par la bague placée sur l'annulaire de Regina. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa main pour regarder le bijou de plus près.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" , demanda-t-il.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration et lui dit:

"Ma bague de fiançailles."

Il lâcha brutalement sa main et s'éloigna d'elle.

"Donc c'est pour ça que tu ne venais plus?" , demanda-t-il furieusement.

Regina s'approcha de lui et dit:

"Non Daniel, ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler pourquoi je fais tout ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration en tentant de se calmer.

"Regina, comprend-moi! Je ne peux pas être fou de joie! Il t'a fait sa demande en mariage, vous allez vous marier et ensuite, que va-t-il se passer? Dis-moi!" , hurla-t-il. "Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme." , finit-il d'une voix plus calme.

C'était elle qui était maintenant énervée.

"Écoute-moi Daniel, je suis fatiguée de tes crises de jalousie! Je fais tout ça pour toi et moi, et tu le sais très bien! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je t'aime?!" , s'écria-t-elle.

"Tu m'aimes, hein? Mais pour combien de temps encore?! Qui sait, tu peux tomber amoureuse de lui!" , s'énerva-t-il.

La jeune femme fut sous le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Donc c'est ça le problème. Tu ne me fais pas confiance." , dit-elle d'un voix brisée.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et Daniel pouvait voir la souffrance dans ceux-ci, Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme la suivit en l'appelant:

"Regina!"

Elle ignora ses appels et continua sa marche. Il se mit en face d'elle lui coupant le passage.

"Je suis désolé." , lui dit-il tristement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'encourageant à continuer.

"Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que je t'aime. Et bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec lui. Mais je veux être avec toi... J'imagine que je devrai faire avec. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse Regina. Je-je n'aurai vraiment pas du te dire ça."

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle parla:

"C'est aussi dur pour toi que ça l'est pour moi. Je suis censée être amoureuse de lui. Je joue la comédie à chaque fois que ma mère est dans les parages."

Elle prit une fragile inspiration, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"J'ai peur Daniel. J'ai très peur... Et si elle découvre la vérité? Que se passera-t-il si ma mère découvre que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade? Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle apprendra que j'ai l'intention de m'enfuir avec toi? Elle fera quelque chose d'horrible! Elle pourrait te tuer! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce secret est dur à garder."

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, le garçon d'écurie s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé, Regina...", chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

La jeune femme brune enfouit son nez dans son cou et se délecta de son odeur boisée, tellement rassurante.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina rentra de sa leçon d'équitation avec Daniel. Elle prit un long bain chaud pour se détendre et réfléchir un peu.

Ces derniers temps, Daniel était étrange avec elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle lui disait il était encore septique à propos du mariage. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire alors elle avait opté pour une solution plus simple: ne plus lui en parler. Évidemment, ça lui faisait du mal de voir Daniel réagir ainsi.

Elle se rinça le visage à l'eau froide et sortit de son bain. Elle enfila une robe rose pâle, très simple. Et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de son père. Elle choisit un livre et s'installa sur un fauteuil en cuir.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Oui?" , dit-elle en refermant son livre.

Aurora entra, un immense sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

"Sa majesté a envoyé des gardes ici pour vous chercher, il veut vous voir." , expliqua la jeune femme.

Regina hocha la tête et se leva. La servante l'amena dans le salon, Regina y vit deux gardes, dont un qu'elle connaissait déjà. C'était celui qui était venu la chercher lorsque David avait organisé le rendez-vous dans la forêt. Celui-ci avait l'air plus âgé que l'autre.

"Madame." , saluèrent les deux gardes.

Regina monta les yeux au ciel.

"Le prince nous a envoyé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir lui même, malheureusement. Il souhaite vous voir." , expliqua le garde plus âgé.

Regina hocha la tête en compréhension.

"Très bien. Quand est-ce qu'il souhaite me voir?" , demanda-t-elle.

Le plus jeune des gardes, s'avança et dit:

"Il souhaite vous voir, le plus rapidement possible."

Aurora qui s'était éclipsée durant la conversation, revint avec la cape de Regina. Celle-ci remercia la servante et enfila le manteau gris.

La brunette se retourna vers la servante et lui dit:

"Lorsque ma mère sera de retour, dis-lui que je suis au palais car le Prince voulait me voir."

Aurora hocha la tête.

XXXXXXXXXXX

David avait passé la journée entière à débattre avec les conseillers sur la question; "Doit-on ajouter un nouvel impôt pour les paysans?". Évidemment, il était contre cette idée. Le royaume était principalement peuplé de paysans et sans eux, celui-ci croulerait sous les dettes. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'ajouter un impôt. Mais certaines personnes, ne pensaient pas de la même manière que lui. Certains disaient qu'il fallait rajouter des impôts car cela prouverait aux paysans la puissance du roi. Ça n'avait aucun rapport mais c'était leur argument. Heureusement, il avait réussi à convaincre son père de ne pas ajouter d'impôts. Et il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

En prenant une profonde inspiration, il sortit de la salle de réunion et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait besoin de prendre un long bain. Il ouvrit la porte et fuit accueilli par l'éblouissant sourire de Regina. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"Regina. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps." , déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme était assise sur une banquette, face à la cheminée. Le lit de David était à droite de la porte et la banquette était à gauche de celle-ci. Elle se leva doucement.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes." , répondit-elle.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, à l'autre bout de la chambre, et se débarbouilla. Il passa sa main mouillée dans ses cheveux et se délecta de la fraîcheur.

"D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa majesté voulait me voir." ,taquina-t-elle.

Il se mit à rire et sortit de la pièce. Pour la retrouver assise sur son lit, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur les lèvres.

"Et bien, tu as très bien compris. Je voulais te voir." , répondit-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

"Votre majesté, je ne suis pas à votre disposition." , commença-t-elle, "D'ailleurs, ça m'a tout l'air d'un caprice." , finit-elle en riant.

Il se mit à sourire et répondit:

"Très bien, très bien... J'avoue, c'est un caprice. Mais j'ai une bonne raison."

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, située à droite de son lit.

"Oh vraiment? Et quelle est-elle?" , demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il chercha durant quelques secondes de plus et sortit une robe magnifique. Elle était d'un bleu très pâle, sa couleur préférée. C'était une robe bustier, celui-ci possédait d'innombrables perles blanches. La robe était resplendissante.

"En tant qu'époux , je pensais que je pouvais t'offrir quelque chose." , déclara David en lui souriant affectueusement.

Regina était bouche-bée par la splendeur de la robe.

"Tu te rappelles..." , chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle prit la robe dans ses mains, et l'admira.

"Je me rappelle? De quoi? Que le bleu clair est ta couleur préférée? Bien sûr que oui." , répondit-il.

Et le regarda dans les yeux et ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire.

"David elle est magnifique... Mais je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop." , lui dit-elle.

Il se mit à rire légèrement et ensuite dit:

"Et bien tu n'as pas le choix."

Elle était vraiment touchée par le cadeau et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce petit détail, qui comptait énormément à ses yeux.

"Ce soir, je suis invité à un bal organisé par je ne sais qui. Je suis obligé d'y aller car mon père ne peut pas s'y rendre. Et comme d'habitude, je vais m'ennuyer à mourir. C'est pourquoi, je te demande de venir avec moi, ainsi je m'amuserai un peu et tu pourras montrer à tout le monde le cadeau que ton adorable mari t'a fait." , déclara-t-il en riant.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

"David, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. De plus, le gens vont nous dévisager... Le bruit court que tu t'es finalement trouvée une femme et que tu lui as fait ta demande. Si je vais au bal à ton bras, ils sauront que je suis celle que tu as choisi." , expliqua-t-elle.

David arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

"Je me fiche de ce que pense les gens. Tu es celle que j'ai choisi et ils n'ont rien à redire sur ça." , dit-il fermement.

Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

"Regina, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" , demanda-t-il.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire.

"Quoi? Non, tout va bien. Oui je vais bien." , dit-elle rapidement.

Il se mit à rire et dit:

"A d'autres Regina. Dis-moi la vérité."

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

"Je ne sais pas danser.", commença-t-elle, "Et je n'ai pas envie d'être humilier. Ils s'attendent à ce que la femme du prince sache danser, chose que je ne maitrise pas du tout." , finit-elle.

David lui offrit un doux sourire.

"Regina, ce n'est pas grave." , commença-t-il doucement, "Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... Ta mère t'a fait rencontré plusieurs hommes riches, tu as forcément du aller un bal, au moins une fois. As-tu déjà été à un bal?" , demanda-t-il.

Elle lâcha un souffle, qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle tenait et dit:

"Je suis déjà allée à des bals, oui. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais invité à danser."

Le cœur de David se serra de douleur en voyant son expression. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main droite, il posa son autre main dans le dos des jeune femme brune.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" , demanda-t-elle.

Il était soudainement très proche, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, tandis qu'il se mit à lui sourire tendrement. David leva les épaules nonchalamment et répondit:

"Je t'apprends à danser."

Elle se détendît et serra sa main. David était très heureux d'être proche d'elle il se sentait bien. Elle était tellement magnifique. C'était dur pour lui d'être aussi loin d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, car c'était la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire à ce moment là.

"C'est très simple tu verras. Suis mes pas.", dit-il.

Il fit un pas en arrière, à droite, en avant puis à gauche. Elle le suivit et se détendit légèrement lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas aussi dur que ce qu'elle pensait.

"Très bien, maintenant un peu plus rapidement." , dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Ils refirent la petite danse et elle se mit à sourire car elle y arrivait.

"Excellent!" , s'exclama le prince.

Ils recommencèrent une nouvelle fois avec succès.

"Très bien, cette fois on va faire quelque chose de plus compliqué." , dit David.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant des heures...

XXXXXXXXXXX

David venait de finir son bain, il était en train de se préparer pour aller au bal. Le jeune homme était très excité à l'idée de s'y rendre avec Regina, qui d'ailleurs était en train de se préparer également.

Après s'être vêtu, il attendit patiemment le retour de Regina. Le jeune homme avait hâte de la voir dans la robe, qu'il lui avait offerte.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il se retourna vers celle-ci et fut bouche-bée lorsqu'il vit Regina. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient dans un simple chignon et quelques mèches bouclés, encadrées son doux visage. Ses lévres étaient légèrement rosées. La robe lui allait à ravir.

"Wow...", lâcha David dans un souffle.

Elle se mit à rire légèrement et lui dit:

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus..."

Il se dirigea vers Regina et ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce, en se tenant par le bras.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina et David étaient presque arrivés à l'endroit où se déroulait le bal. Arrivés en face du château, leur carrosse s'arrêta et ils descendirent.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense et lumineux palais, où une harmonieuse mélodie se jouait.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches du palais et se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la somptueuse salle de bal. La salle était élégamment décorée. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait la piste de danse et à droite de celle-ci l'énorme buffet était présent. Les invités encerclaient la piste de danse et étaient très bien habillés, évidemment. La salle était bruyante on entendait vaguement la mélodie qui se jouait. Un ambiance festive régnait.

La jeune femme réalisa soudainement à quel point les invités étaient nombreux, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire paniquer...

Regina était extrêmement stressée et David le sentait, ils se tenaient par le bras.

"Tout ira bien, Regina. Ne stresse pas." , lui dit-il gentiment.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, son cœur battait la chamade, elle était bien plus que stressée...

"Je ne peux pas, David. Tous ces gens vont nous-"

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'elle réalisa que tous les invités étaient dirigés vers eux et les dévisager. La salle qui était, il y a quelques secondes bruyante, était maintenant silencieuse. Même la musique s'était arrêtée.

"Oh mon dieu..." , chuchota-t-elle.

David caressa sa main dans le but de la rassurer.

Ils entrèrent complètement dans l'immense salle. David marchait la tête haute, un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Regina quant à elle tenta, bien que mal, de reproduire l'expression de David sur son propre visage, elle ne voulait pas paraître mal à l'aise.

Et après quelques secondes, le silence laissa place aux chuchotements et enfin, la musique fut de nouveau entendue.

Elle se détendît quelques secondes plus tard, grâce aux douces paroles que David lui chuchoter.

Un homme plutôt âgé, s'approcha du couple. Il fit une révérence à David et baisa la main de Regina.

"Ah! David, je suis tellement heureux que vous soyez là." , dit le vieil homme chaleureusement.

"C'est un plaisir Arthur, croyez-moi. Je vous présente Regina." , déclara le jeune homme en souriant à la brunette.

Celle-ci se mit à rire en silence.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrez mademoiselle. Vous devez sûrement être une femme très spéciale pour avoir fait chavirer le cœur de notre

cher prince." , dit Arthur en riant.

Regina se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi...

"Et bien, merci. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance. David est très attachant." , déclara-t-elle un sourire en coin.

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à rire de bons cœurs.

"Je dois vous laisser, malheureusement. C'était un vrai plaisir de vous parler, j'espère que l'on pourra renouveler ça bientôt. Amusez-vous bien!" , s'exclama le vieil homme en s'éloignant.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls et ils se mirent à rire de soulagement.

"Donc, je suis très attachant..." , déclara David sournoisement.

Elle se mit à rire et lui dit:

"Il fallait bien que je lui mente. Je suis censée être ta femme..."

Il lui fit une moue et plaça sa main libre sur son cœur, comme si elle l'avait blessé en disant ceci.

"Regina... Tu me brises le cœur." , dit-il tristement.

"C'est exactement ce que je veux." , lui répondit-elle en riant.

Ils se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois, et Regina se détendît complètement car elle savait qu'avec David, la soirée allait être incroyable.

Un agréable silence avait pris place entre le jeune couple, mais David le brisa soudainement:

"Allons leur montrer à quel point tu es douée."

La jeune femme était surprise, elle ne voulait pas danser devant tous ces gens et certainement pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous les invités la regardaient de travers et elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Quoi?! Tu veux danser, là maintenant?!" , s'affola-t-elle.

Il la tint par la main et l'amena au milieu de la piste de danse.

"David, non... Je ne peux pas." , chuchota-t-elle.

Il posa sa main droite sur sa hanche, et la rapprocha de lui.

"Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. Ne regarde que moi et surtout amuse-toi. C'est comme si nous étions dans ma chambre, je te le promets." , la rassura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se concentra sur ses yeux bleus limpides et essaya de faire abstraction du reste. Après quelques secondes, une nouvelle mélodie se fit entendre et Regina et David se mirent à danser.

"Ils te regardent tous..." , chuchota-t-elle.

Il jeta un rapide regard à la foule et ensuite répondit:

"Crois-moi, c'est toi qu'ils regardent."

Elle se mit à rire et commença doucement à apprécier ce moment de complicité, partagé avec David.

La jeune femme brune se détendît au fur à mesure, au plus grand plaisir de David.

Ils dansèrent durant de longues minutes et oublièrent tous deux, la foule qui les observait. Le couple fut rapidement rejoint par plusieurs couples qui dansèrent avec eux.

"Merci d'être venu...", chuchota David avant de la faire tourner.

Elle lui sourit doucement et dit:

"Merci pour la robe."

Il la rapprocha de lui et chuchota:

"Je pense que tu as fait des jalouses..."

Elle avança son visage du sien, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et chuchota:

"Je sais."

XXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, j'étais tellement occupée ces derniers temps... Le chapitre était écrit depuis un moment mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour le publier... Bref, le plus important c'est qu'il soit posté!

J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire en tous cas, et j'espère que ça s'est senti! ;) Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai la suite, mais j'essaierai de faire vite! À bientôt! :)

Laissez une REVIEW! :)


End file.
